My Beautiful Hwangtaeja Jeonha
by RTDhilla2 Kyuiee
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang Hwangtaeja adik kesayangan dari Gukwang-jeonha Lee Shin, menjadi sasaran empuk Kim Bong Go dalam merebut tahta kerajaan. Choi Siwon seorang Ceo Star Hotel yang merelakan jabatannya untuk menjadi pengawal Cho Kyuhyun. Wonkyu. Brothership. Little bit Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tokoh-tokoh FF My beautiful Hwangtaeja-jeonha

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Lee Kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun adalah nama samara yang ia gunakan ketika bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Marga asli nya adalah Lee karena ia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan.

Kyuhyun memiliki pribadi yang penyayang, senang menolong orang lain, sedikit arogan, dan manja. Walau manja disini hanya pada keadaan tertentu. Sejatinya ia adalah seorang Hwangtaeja yang tak pernah menyusahkan keluarga kerajaan tak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun terkecuali eomma nya. Selalu ingin hidup mandiri bebas dari kukungan kerajaan. Bukan ia tak sayang ia hanya ingin hidup dengan cara nya sendiri. Dikenal orang bukan sebagai Hwangtaeja tetapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah putra ke tiga dari 3 bersaudara,ia memiliki dua Hyung, pertama Hwangje(Raja) yaitu Lee Shin dan yang kedua Lee Seung Gi yaitu Hwangtaeja (Putra Mahkota) sama seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka saudara dekat apalagi kedua hyung nya sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun, bagi mereka Kyuhyun segalanya meski terkadang Kyuhyun suka sekali berontak tapi ia memiliki sisi pribadi yang sangat manis. Hanya pada kedua Hyung Nya Kyuhyun sering melakukan Aegyo untuk sekedar meminta izin untuk pergi ke Club?

Memiliki teman bernama Changmin, si ketua geng yang begitu nempel pada Kyuhyun, Hingga satu tahun terakhir Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih karena Changmin selalu berada di sisinya. Mempunya sahabat bernama Donghae.

Choi Siwon

Choi Siwon adalah putra tunggal pemilik hotel Star, salah satu hotel termewah di Korea Selatan, ia sekolah di Jeguk High School. Memiliki pribadi yang dingin, arogan, dan tak peduli. Awalnya Siwon memang bukan orang yang dingin walau iya dari awal dia memang arogan dan tak peduli. Siwon adalah namja yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah, karena kelas nya tinggi maka dari itu Siwon terkadang selalu menjadi orang yang senang membully. Siwon berubah semenjak kasus penggelapan yang menyeret ayah nya hingga masuk penjara. Belum lagi Siwon yang merasa hati nya terbelah karena tidak dapat mendapatkan hati seorang Park Shin Hye yang lebih memilih Lee Min Ho atau sebut saja Tan.

Siwon memiliki sahabat bernama Eunhyuk, seringkali ia berbicara hanya pada sahabat nya itu. Meski begitu Choi Siwon tetaplah namja yang penyayang, ia selalu bertekad dalam hatinya " Apa yang telah menjadi milikku aku tak akan melepaskan nya"

Changmin.

Teman satu kelas Kyuhyun. Changmin adalah ketua geng disekolah nya, ia paling ditakuti karena selalu mebully siswa lain, walau memang semenjak dekat dengan Kyuhyun kadar pembullyan nya berkurang. Sangat overprotektif terhadap Kyuhyun, tidak boleh ada yang macam-macam pada Kyuhyun, Changmin tak pernah mau diatur oleh siapapun bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun. Ia orang yang paling menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun, paling tidak mau di kasihani dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun.

Lee Seung Gi

Seung Gi adalah Kyuhyun Hyung nomor dua, sifatnya kurang baik karena sedikit arogan kurang cocok untuk menjadi seorang raja. Bahkan ia sendiri selalu bersyukur menjadi anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Sangat melindungi Hyung tertua nya, bukan nya melindungi adik bungsu nya. Karena ia berpikir Hyung tertua tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun, jika demikian ia yang menggantikan menjadi seorang Raja. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling ia takuti. Sering beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun dan jarang sependapat. Ia tidak seperti kakak nya selalu memanjakan si adik bungsu tapi ia malah kerap membully Hwangtaeja bungsu kerajaan. Meski begitu, tetap saja Lee Seung Gi sangat menyayangi keluarga nya termasuk Kyuhyun walau dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

EunHyuk

Sahabat baik Siwon, sangat menyukai Seung Gi ia sangat mengidolakan Hwangtaeja satu itu. Tapi Eun Hyuk kurang menyukai Kyuhyun yang menurut nya bocah lincah yang sangat mengganggu.

Donghae

Sahabat baik Kyuhyun, hidup serba kekurangan tapi walaupun begitu ia tidak pernah ingin dikasihani, sering kali menolak apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dengan alasan ia tak bisa membalas budi. Donghae sangat membenci orang yang berbohong, dan tidak menyukai orang-orang yang bertahta tinggi.

Lee Shin

Hyung tertua keluarga kerajaan, Berkepribadian baik, tegas dan melindungi. Sosok yang sangat Seung gi dan Kyuhyun kagumi. Sangat menyayangi kedua dongsaeng nya. Akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarga Shin selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun, ia yang mengizinkan Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Dan menzinkan Kyuhyun ber sekolah di Seungri High school bukan di sekolah elit khusus bagi orang-orang berada seperti Jeguk High School. Sangat mendukung Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi, selalu menemani Kyuhyun jika ia sedang latihan bernyanyi di tengah kesibukan nya sebagai Raja Korea Selatan

Kim Bong Go

Namja tua sadis, tak berhati, penjahat kelas elit, menghadapi semua dengan Uang. Bagi nya apapun dilakukan dengan uang, hingga mudah baginya untuk merebut tahta kerajaan dengan Milyaran uang yang ia miliki. Namun jangan remehkan Lee Shin , Lee Seung Gi, bahkan Lee Kyuhyun.

Adapun beberapa peran pendukung dalam fanfic ini. Yaitu Lee Min Ho a.k.a Kim Tan, Park Shin Hye, Hanna Eomma, Kim Mira, dan lain-lain.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ My Beautiful Hwangtaeja-Jeonha~**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, & Other cast**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Little bit Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo, FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama King 2 Heart sama The Heirs. Aku mencoba me-Remake sedikit, mungkin ada beberapa ke samaan tapi ide lan FF ini asli berasal dari diri saya sendiri. ^_^ No Silent Readers.**

Drrrttt… drrrtt

"Yeoboseyo? Ne hyung?" Ujar Kyuhyun

"_Kyunie~ neo odiseo?" ujar penelpon diseberang sana_

"Aku ada di game center hyung. Waeyo?"

"_Bisakah malam ini kau pulang ke istana? Eomma ingin berbicara pada mu"_

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak lewat telepon saja biasa nya juga begitu."

"_Eomma merindukan mu Kyunie-ya~ "_

"Aisshh nadoo, keunde hyung-"

"_Nado bogoshipo Kyunie" _potong hyung nya tiba-tiba. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hyung nya Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi.

"_kau mau datang kan?" _Lanjut hyung nya.

"Arraseo, siapkan makan malam paling lezat arra?" hyung nya hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo Hwangtaeja-nim" goda Lee Shin hyung tertua Kyuhyun.

"Iiiissshhhh geumanhe. Keunno!" Teriak Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun memang kurang suka jika ada orang yang memanggil nya Hwangtaeja. Menurutnya itu sangat menggelikan, Kyuhyun hanya ingin dipanggil namanya.

"Changmin-ah aku pulang duluan.." ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang masih asik bermain di sebelah nya.

"Ada apa? Ini kan baru sebentar Kyu." Protes Changmin.

"Sudahlah aku buru-buru. Ah satu hal jangan ikuti aku, jika ketahuan aku akan membenci mu!" Ancam Kyuhyun. Dan terbukti Changmin langsung bungkam dan menunduk lesu.

"Ne~~" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meskipun Changmin di cap sebagai anak paling nakal dan selalu menempel padanya tapi Kyuhyun merasa senang dan tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Ia merasa nyaman berteman dengan Changmin walaupun harus banyak berdebat.

"Annyeong~" Ucap Kyuhyun riang lalu meninggalkan Changmin.

~MBH~

Di tempat Lain.

Choi Siwon-Namja itu kini tengah melamun tanda memikirkan sesuatu ia sama sekali tidak ada mood untuk bermain Golf dengan sahabat nya Eunhyuk.

"Siwon-ah…!" Panggil Eunhyuk.

Flashback

"_Hey kau, cepat minta maaf! Dan ambil tas ku" _

"_Aigooo kau tuli eoh? "_

"…_.."_

"_Aishhh benar dia tuli. Kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf."_

"_Pabo!" _

"_MWO? YAK.. NAMSEKKIYA (Namja sialan). Berhenti disitu!" _

End Flashback

Merasa heran karena tidak ada jawaban Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon-ah Gwenchana?"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Aigoo~ dari tadi aku memanggil mu. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu eoh?"

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang memanggil mu tuli?" Siwon masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya terus balik bertanya.

"Mmmmhhh aku akan menghajarnya di tempat." Jawab Eunhyuk asal

"Ide yang bagus." Ujar Siwon sambil berdiri.

"Mwoya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya Lee Hyukjae sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memukul orang lain." Ujar Siwon menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tangan nya di depan wajahnya. EunHyuk sendiri yang melihat Siwon seperti itu hanya meneguk ludah ngeri.

Istana~

"Kyunie~ eomma ingin kau pindah sekolah. Cepat atau lambat identitas mu akan terbongkar. Jadi untuk menghidari hal yang tidak kau ingin kan eomma harap kau mau eomma pindahkan ke Jeguk High School Chagiya~ ne?" Bujuk Daebimama (Ibu Suri) atau Kyuhyun eomma

"Eomma aku tidak mau bersekolah disitu, aku hanya ingin sekolah regular saja eomma" Kyuhyun susah sekali untuk di bujuk, hingga kini hyung tertua nya mulai bersuara.

"Kyunie~ eomma hanya khawatir pada mu. Dan apa salah nya jika kau bersekolah di Jeguk? Kau masih tetap bisa berteman dengan semua teman-teman mu di sekolah mu saat ini."

Kyuhyun Nampak berpikir, tidak bisa ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-teman yang mau berteman dengan nya tulus, yang menganggap dirinya Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun seorang Hwangtaeja. Apalagi Donghae ia tidak siap jika harus membongkar rahasia nya saat ini pada sahabat tercinta nya satu itu.

"Besok ada pertemuan dengan para petinggi perusahaan. Semua hyung mu akan hadir termasuk dirimu." Ujar Mama dingin

"Eomma bukan kah tiap ada pertemuan yang menghadirinya selalu Hyungdeul? Mengapa aku harus ikut juga?" Kyuhyun Nampak terkejut dengan ucapan ibu nya.

"Lee Kyuhyun kau banyak menentang eomma kali ini. Jika identitas mu harus terbongkar hari itu juga eomma tidak peduli. Eomma selalu mengatakan untuk jangan pernah berbohong. Untuk mencari ketulusan orang lain tidak seharusnya kau melakukan kebohongan. Apa yang kau perbuat kau sendiri yang harus menanggungnya. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan jeonha~"

Daebimama benar-benar merasa kesal kali ini, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun selalu menentang apa yang ibu nya perintahkan. Bukan berarti Mama tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Justru ia ingin putra bungsu nya untuk tidak berbohong pada publik dan harus mulai menerima bahwa dirinya adalah Hwangtaeja negeri ini. Putra bungsu kerajaan Lee Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Daebimama meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun, Seunggi dan Lee Shin duduk terdiam hingga Seunggi memecah keheningan.

"Haaaahhh Kyu ku harap kau mengikuti apa yang eomma katakana kali ini. Kau lihat tadi wajah nya sungguh menyeramkan.. auuhh~~" Seunngi sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun mengerti dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Geure Kyu. Kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik pada teman mu dan kurasa kau masih bisa berteman dengan mereka jika mereka benar-benar menganggap mu sahabat mereka tidak akan meninggalkan mu Kyunie~ percayalah" Ujar Lee Shin bijak sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Mungkin aku akan berkemas. Tolong urus kepindahan ku Hyung, dan aku akan mulai tinggal di istana lagi."

"Jinjja? Aaaiissshh sudah benar kau tinggal di apartemen Kyu, kau kan berisik AAWWW" Seunggi mengaduh ketika mendapat cubitan dari Leeshin.

"Yak Hyung jangan pernah meledek ku, kau lupa jika aku memiliki Algojo pribadi Hahahah"

Tanpa mereka sadari Daebimama ikut tersenyum mendengar canda tawa ketiga putra nya. Ia tak benar-benar pergi ke kamar nya. Tadi nya ia berniat untuk kembali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya ia sudah berbicara sedikit keras pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun ia dapat bernafas lega.

Seungri High School

"Donghae-ya~ aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Ada apa Kyu bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan mu" ujar Donghae sambil menulis essai nya.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau sambil memperhatikan ku.?"

"Bicaralah, aku banyak tugas. Gara-gara 2 hari absen menunggui eomma di RS." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya mendengarkan hal itu.

"Donghae-ya~ aku.."

"…."

"aku…" Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakan nya. Sementara Donghae masih sibuk dengan essai nya.

"Akuuu…"

Drrttt Drttt

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena Donghae terlihat mengabaikan nya.

"MWO eomma kembali kritis? Ne arraseo aku segera kesana."

Donghae memasukkan seluruh peralatan menulis nya kedalam tas. Kyuhyun tak kalah kaget mendengar berita tentang eomma sahabat nya itu.

"Eomma kritis lagi Hae?"

"Kurasa kau butuh uang, aku bisa meminjam kan mu." Tawar Kyuhyun

"Aniya~ Kyunie aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mu. Nanti saja kau ku hubungi. Aku buru-buru. Aku pergi"

"Hae—." Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengikuti Donghae sungguh ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi eomma nya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel nya lalu menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Yeoboseyo ahjussi bisakah kau mengurus biaya pengobatan ? Tolong urus semua nya. Dan jangan kau katakan ini dari ku. Aku minta tolong ahjussi" klik.. Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat Donghae yang terlihat tergesa-gesa lewat jendela.

'_aku ingin berpamitan pada mu Hae-ya~ aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman nanti nya. Mianhe mianhae'_

STAR HOTEL 2

"Nde? Klub M, John Mayer?" Tanya Siwon pada Jang manajer

"Ne. John Mayer dari Klub M yang melaporkan kasus penggelapan ini pada media. Hingga tercium oleh polisi"

"John Mayer nugunde?" Tanya Siwon geram.

"Dia adalah pemilik Klub M berasal dari Amerika. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki harta kekayaan yang sangat besar." Jelas Jang manajer

"Sebesar apa kekayaan Klub M? Apa aku dapat mengalahkan mereka?"

"Kekayaan yang tidak dapat tuan percaya. Benar-benar banyak. Maaf bukan aku meragukan kemampuan tuan dalam perusahaan. Hanya saja hingga saat ini Klub M masih menjadi nomor satu perusahaan yang memimpin perusahaan lainnya. Tidak ada yang ingin memusuhi Klub M, karena jika demikian maaf itu artinya mati."

Siwon tersentak dengan penuturan Jangan manajer, ia tidak pernah menyangka appa nya terlibat dengan seseorang yang mengerikan. Sungguh jika saja John Mayer itu ada di depan nya ia ingin merobek mulut dan menghancurkan nya. Namun ia masih berpikir John Mayer adalah seseorang yang kuat tak bisa dikalahkan oleh nya yang kini hanya diliputi oleh rasa dendam dan amarah.

"Jadi intinya, appa tidak bersalah melainkan ia di jebak oleh Klub M? dan jika appa tidak menyerah maka perusahaan ini akan bangkrut?"

"Ne seperti itu sebenarnya sajangnim"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Siwon Nampak frustasi, ia menelungkup kan kepalanya tanda sudah sangat berat hal yang ia jalani selama ini. Tanpa appa tanpa eomma dan tanpa siapapun yang dapat berada di samping nya setiap saat.

"Pasti ada cara sajangnim. Senin malam ada pertemuan antar pemilik perusahaan. Dan tamu terhormat adalah keluarga kerajaan. Ku dengar mereka cukup memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Klub M tapi rumor yang ku dapat Gugwang-jeonha memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan John Mayer. Hanya masalah tertentu mereka berunding, lebih tepatnya Gugwang-jeonha yang tak ingin banyak berhubungan dengan nya."

Siwon menatap Jang manajer penuh harap.

"Lakukan yang terbaik ahjussi. Aku akan melakukan segalanya, jika jalan itu berada dalam keluarga kerajaan akan kulakukan. Bantu aku~" Siwon mengenggam namja paruh baya itu.

Jang manajer hanya menatap Siwon dalam, ia tahu apa yang anak itu rasakan. Lalu ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TBC

Sekali lagi bila ada yang merasa FF ini ada kesamaan dengan Drama The Heirs dan King 2 Heart saya sudah mengatakan me-Remake drama ini kedalam Wonkyu Version dan beberapa versi saya juga. Tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan kedua drama tersebut. Terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 3

Segerombolan geng tengah mengepung seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon kau kini bukan apa-apa, bersyukur hotel appa mu dapat selamat dan kau masih hidup hahahaha" Ujar ketua geng dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sementara Siwon, namja itu terlihat tenang dengan gaya stay cool memasukan kedua tangan nya pada saku celana. Tanda ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut di kepung oleh beberapa berandalan di depan nya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Dendam ku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berakhir Choi Siwon.." Bisik namja itu sambil mendekati siwon dan memegang pundaknya.

"Apalagi masalah mu dengan ku?" ujar Siwon tenang.

"Hahaha. Kau Tanya apa masalah ku? Aku tak menyangka kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini Choi. Masih dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau tahu aku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang pembully? Lantas apa masalah nya sekarang?"

"Nan keunyang~(Aku hanya) ingin menghajar mu."

"Heuh.. sudah lama juga rasanya aku tak menggunakan tinju ku. Apa kau ingin merasakan nya kembali .Min"

Siwon berbalik menatap Changmin-ketua geng itu dengan pandangan menantang. Changmin yang sudah merasa kesal tanpa babibu langsung menerjang Siwon.

Buukkk…

Terjadilah perkelahian antar siswa SMA di gang sempit pinggiran kota Seoul itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Hmmmm lusa aku sudah harus meninggalkan sekolah. Rasanya sedih tidak bisa berpamitan secara langsung pada Donghae. Isshh aku kesal pada anak itu, kemana dia? Kenapa bekerja hingga seharian begini? Dari kemarin aku belum bertemu dengan nya. Bahkan aku belum bisa menjenguk Donghae eomma. Salahkan hyung kedua ku itu, ia begitu histeris dengan kedatangan barang-barang dari apatemen ku. Hingga aku harus mengatakan panjang lebar bahwa aku hanya ingin memiliki kamar dengan suasana apartemen lama ku. Kenapa repot sekali sih dia Hwangseja Gila!

Bukk..Bukk..Bukk

Aku mendengar sepertii ada keributan disana, karena aku penasaran aku mencoba mengintip dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku terkejut Changmin dan teman-teman nya terkapar dengan beberapa lebam diwajah nya, dan namja tinggi itu yang memukul semua nya hanya dengan sendiri? Dengan panic aku enghampiri Changmin dan menolong nya.

"Changmin-ah.. Gwenchana?!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Changmin, seluruh wajahnya lebam, walau bagaimanapun Changmin masih bagian dari siswa tempat sekolah ku jadi aku harus menolong nya. Dengan geram aku berbalik ingin meninju orang yang telah membuat Changmin seperti ini.

"YAKK Neo~" Euh? dia~~

End Kyuhyun pov

Siwon Pov

Heuh apa ini, berlagak so' kuat ternyata hanya begini saja. Dasar berandal tak berguna! Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Changmin masih saja menantang ku dengan alasan masih dendam. Cih aku tak berurusan dengan sampah masyarakat seperti dirinya. Berani sekali dia menantang Choi Siwon seperti itu.

Saat aku hendak berbalik, seorang namja berlari menghampiri kami—ah anii tapi Changmin dan teman-teman nya. Aku seperti familiar melihat punggung mungil itu.

Saat dia berbalik sambil membentak ku tapi sedetik kemudian dia seperti terkejut. Dan yeahhh dia namja yang ingin sekali ku hajar karena telah mengganggu pikiran ku dengan sebutan tuli yang ia lontarkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Neo.. jadi kau teman berandal sampah ini?"

Ia masih terkejut kurasa mendengar lontaran ku terhadap teman-teman nya.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan. Dan katakan pada teman-teman mu untuk tidak mengganggu ku lagi. Waktu bagi ku sangatlah berharga…" aku mendekati nya dan melihat name tag pada seragam sekolah nya "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

End Siwon Pov

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Seakan tersadar apa yang telah namja tampan itu katakan Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yak, kau… nam..ja tu..tuli itu eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup karena jarak antara wajah nya dan Siwon cukup dekat.

"Kau masih mengingat nya? Satu hal aku tidak tuli. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu tapi tidak disini. Jadi kau-."

Sreeetttt

Siwon mencabut Name tag kyuhyun dari seragamnya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menatap Siwon tak suka.

"Masih berurusan dengan ku" Ujar Siwon dingin dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung dan Changmin and the genk yang terkapar.

'Mwora~ Name tag ku.. Yak Neo! Berhenti di situ…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi ingin mengejar Siwon sebelum erangan Changmin menghentikan nya.

'Yaissshhh lagi-lagi kau Changmiiiiiiiiiiin' Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Karena kesal ia menendang Changmin sebagai pelampiasan alhasil Changmin kembali mengerang.

Istana

Dua orang kakak beradik tengah mengisi waktu santai mereka dengan bermain catur bersama. Kedua namja itu Nampak serius memainkan permainan catur di depan nya. Hingga putra sulung keluarga kerajaa memulai percakapan.

"Seunggi-ya~"

"Ne?" jawab Seunggi tanpa menoleh pada kakak nya. Sementara LeeShin hanya menatap Seunggi sendu.

"Kau tahu bukan hyung sangat menginginkan kau mengikuti pelatihan sebelum kompetisi WOC di mulai?" Ujar LeeShin pelan.

"Arra, tapi jangan kembali memaksa ku mengikuti nya hyung. Ini berbeda, aku? Satu tim dengan Korea Utara? Tidak aku sangat menentang hal itu." Tolak Seunggi mentah-mentah

"Aniya~ kau pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kau harus banyak belajar dalam pelatihan nanti."

Hening sesaat, Seunggi Nampak tak bersemangat melanjutkan permainan catur di depan nya kini.

"Ini bukan hanya untuk sebuah pertandingan, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri dan juga Kyuhyun"

Mendengar hal itu Seunggi menatap dalam kakak nya. Apa maksudnya ini semua menyangkut dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun? Kenapa juga dengan bocah itu pikir Seunggi

"Aku dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Seunggi penasaran.

"Kau akan menyadari nya jika kau mengikuti pelatihan ini. Kau tau sendiri bukan hanya kau yang hyung andalkan, kau bisa mengikuti wajib militer dan sekarang pelatihan untuk kompetisi. Tapi Kyuhyun? Ia tak bisa Seunggi-ya~. Kyuhyun lemah, kau tahu itu bukan?"

Seunggi menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu hyung? Ya aku tahu Kyuhyun terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti wajib militer tapi kurasa kau terlalu memanjakan nya hyung~. Dan tak ada urusan nya antara aku mengikuti pelatihan kompetisi WOC dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan memegang sebuah pistol saja ia tak becus" Ujar Seunggi sedikit emosi, bahkan ia melupakan jika ia sedang bicara dengan Hwangseja.

"JAGA UCAPANMU!"

Mendengar hal itu Leeshin merasa tidak terima Seunggi berbicara kasar seperti itu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu tentang dongsaeng mu" Ujar Leeshin menatap Seunggi tajam.

Seunggi berdiri dan berbicara dengan penuh emosi karena merasa kesal telah di bentak oleh kakanya.

"Memang benar kan? Setidaknya anggota kerajaan dapat memegang senjata dan bisa menembak ketika ia berumur 15 tahun. Bahkan sebelumnya diwajibkan dari berumur 10 tahun. Tapi Kyuhyun? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya bermanja padamu, eomma dan merepotkan seluruh keluarga kerajaan. Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi dirinya sendiri jika masih terus bersikap seperti itu?"

Dengan cepat Leeshin menjawab Seunggi

"Maka dari itu kau lindungi lah Kyuhyun. Sampai kapan pun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku selama 40 tahun ini sudah menjadi seorang pelindung baginya tapi itu tidaklah cukup. Setidaknya ia memiliki kedua hyung di sisinya." Leeshin memelankan suaranya.

"Hyung hanya ingin kau juga menjaga Kyuhyun sama seperti hyung menjaga nya. Aku terlalu menyayangi nya Seunggi-ya~ tidak cukup bagi ku jiga hanya aku saja orang yang melindungi Kyuhyun selama ini. Kau juga harus melindungi nya."

Seunggi membuang muka kesal tak ingin melihat wajah hyung tertua nya.

"Ikuti pelatihan ini dan apa yang hyung katakan setidaknya hyung sudah mengatakan nya padamu." Leeshin berdiri hendak pergi keluar ruangan.

"Kau adalah satu-satu nya dongsaeng hyung yang dapat hyung andalkan. Jika pun suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi raja. Aku yakin kau adalah raja yang paling kuat Lee Seunggi."

Seunggi merasa aneh mendengar perkataan hyung nya. Menjadi raja? Lelucon aneh. Jelas-jelas kakaknya tinggal membuat bayi dan ia tak perlu repot-repot menjadi seorang raja. Membayangkan nya saja ia sudah merasa jijik tak ingin mengemban tahta tersebut.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan takdir bukan?

.

.

.

STAR Hotel

Musik klasik terdengar dalam Aula mewah berisi para pengusaha-pengusaha ternama seluruh dunia dalam rangka sebuah perayaan tahunan yang di selenggarakan keluarga kerajaan sebagai wujud tanda persahabatan.

Namja tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan memakai tuxedo hitam dipadu dengan kemeja putih tak lupa aksesoris yang terkesan elegan dan mewah sebagai ikon bahwa ia adalah dari keluarga terhormat Choi Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi bagaimana dengan kabar ayah mu?" Tanya namja yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahun dengan nada mengejek.

"Ku dengar kau menjalankan perusahaan hanya dengan dibantu oleh menejer ayah mu saja?"

"Wae? Tidak mampu untuk sekedar menyewa Menejer handal untuk perusahaan yang hampir di ambang kehancuran mu?"

Mendengar lontaran itu membuat Choi Siwon geram. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus menahan emosi nya agar tidak mematahkan rahang pria-pria terhormat itu karena walau bagaimana mungkin posisinya belum cukup baik untuk memberikan perlawanan.

"Ahjussi, sebelumnya terimakasih karena sudah berbaik hati menanyakan kabar ayahku. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang peduli pada ayah ku selain putera nya ini."

Siwon tersenyum menjawab ucapan para pengusaha terhormat itu.

"Ayah ku baik-baik saja. Ia sehat karena makan teratur. Setidaknya aku menyukai ayah ku yang sekarang karena ia jauh lebih baik dari pada ketika ia duduk dalam jabatan nya sebagai CEO yang ingin di kendalikan oleh perusahaan asing terbesar."

Masih dengan santai nya Siwon mencoba menyulut emosi para pengusaha itu.

"Ahjussi bertanya kami tidak mampu menyewa menejer handal? 'Ya kami tidak mampu ahjussi' kau ingin kami mengatakan begitu? Kau salah besar. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa terkait perusahaan dan hotel ku. Jadi sebaiknya tutup mulut kalian dengan pangkat kehormatan keluarga yang telah kalian miliki." Ujar Siwon dingin dan menatap ahjussi di depan nya dengan pandangan tajam.

Di lain tempat

Seorang namja manis Nampak gelisah dalam ruangan nya. Ia merasa belum cukup berani di perkenalkan pada publik sebagai salah satu bagian keluarga kerajaan. Saat ini ia terus memutar otak nya memikirkan cara agar ia bisa kabur dari tempat sialan ini' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengendap-ngendap membuka pintu utama itu, lalu melihat sekililing nya banyak sekali penjaga istana yang berjaga di setiap sudut.

"Aisshh eottohkajhi?" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat-lihat apakah ada objek yang dapat membantu nya untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

'ah itu dia' Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tuan muda anda mau pergi kemana? Acara sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Ujar Jang manajer melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku pergi ke kamar toilet sebentar ahjussi" Ucap Siwon lalu pergi.

Siwon berjalan cepat seperti terburu-buru, rupanya namja tampan ini sedari tadi menahan hasrat untuk buang air kecil.

Bruukkk!

"Aahhh!" Erang seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Siwon.

Dua orang itu terjatuh saling terpental karena bertabrakan cukup keras. Orang di depan Siwon hendak mengumpat dan memarahi Siwon sebelum ia melihat siapa orang yang didepan nya ini.

"Hei kau keluar dari toilet pria? Apa kau tak bisa membaca ini?" Tanya Siwon pada seseorang di depan nya.

"Ah, keureyoo? Ahaha nan molla..mollayo~ jwesonghaeyo" Ujar yeoja itu terbata-bata sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Siwon tapi niat nya tercegat karena Siwon kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei, wajah mu tak sing. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

Yeoja itu hanya membalikan sedikit badan nya tanpa menoleh pada Siwon.

"A.. anii.. kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Maaf aku buru-buru" Ujar Yeoja cantik itu kemudia ia sedikit berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Eeyy Chaka..aiissshhh aku kan ingin mengembalikan ini juga." Ujar Siwon sambil memegang saputangan berinisial 'KYU'

Kyuhyun POV

Aisssshhh apakah dunia ini sesempit itu? Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan si Namja tampan namun tuli itu upss yang terakhir diralat.

_**Flashback**_

'_**ah itu dia' **_

_**Aku berjalan mengendap untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yeoja yang baru saja di bawa oleh pelayan hotel ini. Kurasa baju ini cukup mahal tapi ini kan semacam Dress Oh My apakah aku harus mengenakan ini?**_

_**Tanpa melihat sekeliling aku langsung memasuki toilet dan mengganti bajuku disana. **_

_**Hhhhmm tidak buruk juga. Saat ini aku sedang mematut diriku di depan cermin. Aku mwngwnakan Dress putih selutut dengan sepatu kets yang kupakai tidak lupa aku memakai topi putih ku untuk menutupi sebagian wajah ku. Tidak ada wig jadi penampilan ku seperti yeoja tomboy yang tersesat dalam istana. Hahahhaha **_

"_**Seorang Lee Kyuhyun Hwangtaeja negeri ini begitu Sexy dan cantik" tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat diriku sekarang. Owwwhhh neomu yeppo~ **_

"_**Yak Lee Kyuhyun Saranghae.. kau mau kan menjadi kekasih ku?" kkkkk aku geli mendengar apa yang aku katakan baru saja.**_

_**OMO mwoya apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kyu micheosso? jeongmall sadar-sadarr..**_

_**Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku. Otak ini kembali eror kurasa.**_

_**Tanpa berlama-lama aku pun keluar dari toilet ini. Baru saja aku akan berlari tiba-tiba.**_

_**Brukkk**_

"_**Aahhh!" Aku mengerang tertahan, auhhh pantat ku.**_

_**Sialan tidak tahu apa aku sedang buru-buru. Aku mendongakkan kepala ku dan melihat siapa namja di depan ku ini.**_

_**Aku membulatkan mata ku, kenapa bisa namja ini lagi. Aku menundukan wajahku takut ketahuan oleh nya.**_

"_**Hei kau keluar dari toilet pria? Apa kau tak bisa membaca ini?" **_

_**Mwo toilet pria, aku membalikan badan ku dan melihat tanda disana. Aiisssshh kenapa bisa aku seeroboh itu, saat ini aku yeoja dan aku leluar dari toilet pria. Babo Kyu. Aku merutuki diriku yang bisa-bisa nya ceroboh ini**_

"_**Ah, keureyoo? Ahaha nan molla..mollayo~ jwesonghaeyo" Ujar ku tertawa hambar. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah namja itu dia menatap ku intens**_

"_**Hei, wajah mu tak sing. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" OMO dia mulai menyadari ku.**_

"_**A.. anii.. kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Maaf aku buru-buru" Aku pun lari tergesa-gesa. Aku tak ingin sampai dia menyadari bahwa aku namja yang meyebutnya tuli. Aku bahkan ketakutan jika ia sampai mengenaliku, bisa-bisa aku di habisi di tempat oleh namja itu. Huwaaaaaaa sampai kapan aku terus menghindar dari orang ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**End Flashback**_

End Kyuhyun POV

Acara pun telah dimulai, seluruh tamu berdiri menyambut keluarga kerajaan.

Leeshin memasuki podium untuk memberikan sedikit pidato nya.

" Terimakasih untuk para hadirin yang sudah senantiasa menghadiri acara ini. Sebelum nya kami ingin meminta maaf karena Hwangtaeja bungsu kerajaan tak dapat menghadiri acara ini."

Semua yang ada di dalam aula tersebut hanya saling memandaag satu sama lain, penasaran dengan wajah Hwangtaeja bungsu itu yang sejak lama tidak muncul di publik.

Leeshin mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh mereka, namun ia hanya dapat mengerang kesal pada adik kecil ternakal nya itu.

-0-

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan kaki yang sedikit di hentak-hentakan. Entahlah ia merasa kesal hari ini. Kesal pada semua nya, ia masih belum menyangka identitasnya akan di publish oleh keluarga kerajaan. Setelah ia hanya nyaman dengan kehidupan nya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ia sadari di ujung seberang sana Donghae sahabat nya tengah memperhatikan nya.

'Mwoya? Apa itu Kyunie?' pikir Donghae

"KYUHYUN-AH" Teriak Donghae dari seberang jalan sambil mellambaikan tangan nya.

Kyuhyun pov

Aishh itu Donghae, kenapa bisa ia mengenali ku. Tanpa ku sadari kini Donghae sudah berada di depan ku.

"Auhh Kapjaghiiya*" mata ku terbelalak melihat nya tepat di depan ku seperti itu.

Donghae menelisik wajah ku, aishh perlakuan nya membuatkku risih.

" Neo (menunjuk di depan hidung Kyuhyun) Kyuhyun kan?"

"Hah aniiyo~ kau salah orang"

Aku berjalan menuju bangku taman tak jauh dari sini. Donghae terus mengikuti, hah aku tau dia memang benar-benar bisa mengenaliku.

"Yak, cepat katakan kau Kyuhyun kan?" Ujar Donghae dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"Geure..geure. Nan Kyuhyun wae? Kau ingin menertawakan ku eoh?"

"mmffttt, hahaha yak Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memakai baju yeoja?" Donghae sibuk menertawakan ku. Hah seharusnya aku berlari saja tadi.

"A..aku mmmm.." apa yang harus ku katakan aisshh

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Aaa..aku..mmm aku.. Cosplay, yah aku ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival cosplay. Hehe"

"Mwoya~ Festival Cosplay dimana Kyu? Bukankah biasannya itu diadakan saat musim semi ?" Ujar Donghae Bingung.

Aku memikirkan apakah aku akan berpamitan pada Donghae saat ini. Tapi kan aku hanya pindah sekolah saja. Aku masih bisa bertemu Donghae. Tapi jika aku masih berbohong Donghae pasti akan semakin membenci ku.

"Haaafftt" aku menghela nafas untuk membuang rasa gugup ku. Sementara Donghae menoleh padaku.

"Donghae-ya~ aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

"mmm? Apa?"

Aku tak tega untuk mengatakan ini, aku tak ingin membebani pikiran nya saat ini. Tapi aku tak ingin terus menerus membohongi wajah Donghae.

End Kyuhyun Pov

"Aku akan pindah sekolah. Aku sudah bukan murid Seungri High School lagi dari sejak kemarin. Hyung ku sudah mengurus ke pindahan ku" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan tidak bersemangat

"Kenapa sangat mendadak Kyu? Lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah sekolah? Ke sekolah mana kau akan pindah" ucap Donghae terdengar sedikit tidak terima.

"Ini keinginan eomma ku. Ia menginginkan ku bersekolah di Jeguk High School"

"Mwo? Jeguk?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, bahwa aku Sebenarnya aku.. ssasireun nan Maknae Daehanmingguk Hwangtaeja." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku Hwangtaeja yang selama ini bersembunyi Hae~ Mianhae aku sudah membohongi mu, jeongmal mianhae"

Seketika senyum ceria Donghae menghilang dari wajah nya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun menunduk tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Donghae menatap langit guna menghindari agar liquid bening itu tidak meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau bercanda Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tak mendengar jawaban Donghae hanya tertawa hambar.

"Ck tak ku sangka sahabat ku selama ini adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga yang ku benci. Wahhh daebakk!"

"Seollma (Jangan-jangan) seseorang misterius yang selama ini membantu pengobatan eomma adalah kau Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih bungkam tak menjawab. Karena itu memang benar dirinya. Kembali tak mendengar jawaban Donghae menggeram kesal kemudian ia berdiri.

" Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan padaku? KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGI KU HAH?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya~ aku tidak bermaksud membohongi mu selama ini. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu. Kau adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tak menanyakan status keluarga ku."

"Cih tapi kau tau aku tak menyukai keluarga kerajaan. Kenapa masih setia menempel pada ku hah?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin dianggap orang biasa, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan orang yang tulus seperti mu."

"Tulus? Aku membenci keluarga mu jika kau mengatakan nya sejak awal aku tak akan tulus berteman dengan mu." Ujar Donghae Sarkatik. Membuat Kyuhyun lemas seketika.

"Aku akan membayar semua uang yang telah kau gunakan untuk pengobatan ibu ku. Aku tak ingin memiliki hutang sepeser pun pada mu."

"Aku tulus membantu mu Hae~" sela Kyuhyun

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Teriak Donghae frustasi.

"Aku akan membayar semua nya. Kyuh—ah anii Hwangtaeja-nim maafkan aku karena ketidak sopanan ku." Donghae membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Melihat itu hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit hingga tak sadar kini wajah putih nya telah di penuhi oleh air mata.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku membungkuk hormat pada mu. Sebaik nya kau tak jangan pernah menemui ku lagi. Karena aku tak bisa menghormati mu Kyuhyun-ah~" Ujar Donghae lirihh air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Donghae sejak tadi. Donghae pun pergi menjauh dari taman, sebisa mungkin ia berlari kencang menghindari orang yang saat ini ia benci.

Sementara Kyuhyun ia menangis sekeras mungkin di taman itu tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang di sekitar nya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajah nya kini ia tak tahu, teman satu-satu nya yang ia percayai sudah membenci nya. Yah sekarang Kyuhyun sadari bahwa seharusnya ini tidak dilakukan sejak awal.

TBC

Hai. Sebenarnya kalau di blog sudah sampai chapter 10

, dan bagi yang menyukai FF saya ini silahkan mampir ke blog saya yang sudah tertera di Bio. Dan mohon sedikit waktu luang nya setelah membaca FF saya menyempatkan untuk review ^_^ karena review kalian adalah penyemangat saya. Terimakasih ^^


End file.
